Broken
Broken is the 8th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on November 12, 2004. Summary Cruz calls on her own experience to persuade a rape victim to identify his attacker and sign a complaint after she collars the perp and gets a confession. Ty's prison visit to his father's killer has devastating consequences for both of them. Faith frantically searches for her son when Fred's girlfriend reports that he's missing. The former partners come to blows after Ty accuses Sully of being part of the cover up in the death of Ty's father. Both Ty and Sasha deny telling I.A.B. about the knife when Cruz questions them. Sasha uncovers further details about the conspiracy to murder Ty's father and the ensuing cover-up. NBC Press Release CRUZ DETERMINED TO CONVINCE BLOODIED CITY COUNCILMAN TO TESTIFY AGAINST ASSAILANT -- A battered Detective Cruz (Tia Texada) returns to the 55th after her arrest ordeal and confronts a nerve-wracked city councilman (as Johnathan, guest star TBA) who was horribly beaten but refuses to identify his assailant. Cruz, a victim of sexual assault herself, investigates why the frightened victim does not want an arrest. Meanwhile, Officer Davis (Coby Bell) gets an earful when he tracks down the imprisoned convict (Jamar Allah guest stars as Raymond) who murdered his father decades earlier -- and discovers he was following the demands of another cop. Cara Buono, Nia Long, Molly Price, Anthony Ruivivar, Josh Stewart and Skipp Sudduth also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *Yokas is back at work after striking her "deal" with Finney Sr. in the last episode. While this deal may hold up regarding her not being prosecuted in a court of law, police officers have a catch-all discipline known as "conduct unbecoming" and there is absolutely no way that Yokas would be allowed to return to work after admitting that she murdered someone who was in custody. *Bosco (Jason Wiles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Carlos (to Grace): Girls always want the honey when other bees start buzzing around it. Look, if it doesn't work out, I'll break you off some. ---- :Davis (to Monroe): You know who Cathal Finney is? :Monroe: Yeah, it's Brendan's Father. :Davis: Yeah, um… Sully thinks he killed my dad. ---- :Grace (to Cruz): You guys got here fast. :Cruz: We've had an APB out on Councilman all night. :Carlos: He's a jerk. :Grace: Would you stop? :Carlos: He punched me, on my good side. :Cruz: You have a good side? ---- :Daniels (to Cruz): When he was doing it, all I could see was my son's picture. :Cruz: Doing what? You were raped, weren't you? ---- :Cruz (to Daniels): I'm gonna need to take some photos of your injuries. It can be useful in court. :Mrs. Daniels: We'll never get into court if you don't get out there and find this guy. :Cruz: Thank you, ma'am. We're doing our very best. ---- :Finney (to Davis): I thought you and I were partners. You got problems, so do I. :Davis: This ain't Boy Scouts, Fin. ---- :Sully (after hitting the rapist with the car): You dented my car, moron! ---- :Cruz (to the rapist; sniffing): Do... do you smell that? That's the creek you're floating up. ---- :Davis (to Morris): You're gonna testify to this. :Morris: Yo, let's get this straight… :Davis: I'm gonna get a D.A. down here. You're gonna testify to this. :Morris: They're not gonna listen to you. These white boys did to your old man. Look what they did to me. ---- :Daniels (to Cruz; while on the phone): This is Councilman Daniels. :Cruz: Oh, uh, too late. I cut him loose two hours ago. :Daniels: Sorry to hear that. :Cruz: No you're not. All you politicians stand for the same thing: nothing. ---- :Daniels (to Cruz on the phone about the rapist): He's at the SRO on 152nd Street and Lex. :Cruz: How do you know that? :Daniels: I'm a councilman, Sergeant. I got ins everywhere. :Cruz: Jonathan, how… :Daniels: And by the time you get here, it will be handled. ---- :Rapist (to Daniels): You ain't serious. :Daniels: Were you serious?! :Rapist: You don't have the balls. :Daniels (shoots the rapist in the groin): Now neither of us do. ---- :Cruz (to Jonathan): It's over. Put the gun down. :Daniels: No. :Cruz: Jonathan, don't do this. :Daniels: I'm not doing anything. You are. :Cruz: I'm not gonna shoot you. :Daniels: How can I live with this?! :Cruz: How's your family gonna live without you? Huh? :Daniels: Stop talking. Just do it! :Cruz: You don't wanna die. :Daniels: I'm dead already. ---- :Cruz (to Daniels): I know what it feels like. I know what it feels like to… to wanna wash the filth off you. :Daniels: Pull the trigger. :Cruz: You think it was hard for you to step up? I'm a police sergeant. :Daniels: Do it! :Cruz: I do that, they win. We can't let them win. ---- :Cruz (to Daniels): That's how you wanna play it? Then go ahead because if you think that blowing your head off makes you a man, then you're right. Your son doesn't need you. ---- :Sully (to Davis): If I had gone up against the department on this, do you think they would've let your mother keep your father's pension? Huh? How was she supposed to take care of you and your sisters? How was she supposed to pay for you to go to Columbia? :Davis: Well, that doesn't make it right. :Sully: This isn't about being right. This is about what is. I keep trying to tell you we're solving problems out here and that's what I did. :Davis: That wasn't enough, Sul. :Sully: All right, you know what? You can think whatever you wanna think. I don't give a damn. But don't you ever question my loyalty to your father again. You don't have that right. ---- :Brian (to Monroe): I gotta be honest with you, Detective. You're going up against people who had no problem killing a cop. They don't care about your family, or Davis'. They will do whatever it takes to protect their money, because that's what this is about. Don't think you're here on the sly. They're already 12 steps ahead of you, so be careful. These guys will take out anyone who stands in their way. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes